Known adjustable steering column assemblies can be adjusted in a longitudinal or telescoping direction and in a tilt direction. Generally the longitudinal direction moves a steering wheel forward and rearward with respect to the vehicle and thus farther or closer to the driver. The tilt direction generally moves and tilts the steering in a vertical direction, thus closer or further away from a lap of the driver. To adjust the steering column assembly, the driver must first unlock a lock device before the steering column assembly will move. In some known assemblies, the tilt adjustment and the telescoping adjustment features each have their own lock device. In other known assemblies, a single lock device will release the assembly for both adjustments.
Unfortunately, the actuating levers of known lock devices are typically orientated on either the left or right hand sides of the steering column and actuated via a pivoting movement. This orientation and the required pivoting action limit packaging ability of the assembly and can restrict comfort and convenience for the driver. Moreover, known levers are typically mounted to a stationary bracket of the assembly thus do not move with respect to the steering wheel. Thus and in reference to the steering wheel, the position of the lever changes and may not be ideally positioned through the adjustment range of the assembly.